Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to vehicle suspension assemblies. More particularly, the present invention is related to a front suspension fork for use on an off-road bicycle.
Description of Related Art
Suspension fork assemblies are often utilized on off-road bicycles, or mountain bikes, to absorb energy imparted to the front wheel by the terrain on which the bicycle is being ridden. The use of a suspension fork allows a rider to traverse rougher terrain, at a greater speed and with less fatigue in comparison to riding a bicycle equipped with a rigid fork. Due to the fact that bicycle riders vary greatly in both weight and riding ability, it is highly desirable that certain performance aspects of the suspension fork, such as compression and rebound damping characteristics, be capable of adjustment to suit a particular individual.
To avoid the need to disassemble the fork in order to adjust the suspension settings, it is preferable to locate the adjustment controls such that they are externally accessible. Furthermore, an individual rider is likely to ride in wide variety of terrain conditions, often during the course of a single ride or race. Accordingly, adjustment of the damping characteristics while riding is greatly facilitated by locating the adjustment controls on an upper portion of the suspension fork.
Ideally, the adjustment controls would be disposed on a damper cap assembly at the top of one of the fork legs and include a compression lock-out for substantially preventing compression of the fork. The compression lock-out feature is desirable so that the suspension fork may selectively behave substantially as a rigid fork while riding on smooth terrain, to enhance both handling and power transfer to the rear wheel of the bicycle. However, prior art mountain bike suspension forks have failed to provide both a compression lock-out feature and external damping adjustment controls that are easily accessible while riding. Further, existing mechanisms for providing external damping adjustment and compression lock-out require undue complexity. Thus, an improved mountain bike suspension fork is desirable.